


Block Party 街角派對

by kakakc



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>雪山過後意外的重逢，他本以為她不可能認出他但她卻認出了他──並非他的另一個他與她。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Block Party 街角派對

**Author's Note:**

> [Three-Cornered](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4337039)的續篇

手中白色花束幽幽地散發香氣。

冷冽的夜裡他獨步一人走在昏暗的街上赴約。

 

在剛走進一盞街角煤氣路燈的光暈之下時一個窈窕的身影突然闖入，倉促得零亂，豪華而單薄。

 

Quigley及時停步，卻沒有伸手扶助，只是安靜地觀察著。

 

顯然醉了的女人連忙撐住燈柱站穩，才不止於跌倒，她抬頭望向哪個傢伙居然敢不接住高貴美麗的她還礙住她的路。於昏黃燈光下她洋娃娃般的捲髮像突然盛開的一夜曇花，臉是化著厚妝而鮮艷得近乎猖狂般奪目，嘴畔與眼神卻流露著不懷好意。

 

他的臉因而顯得更為平靜，眼前的人並非需要救助的弱者。

他認出了她，在雪山上童軍領袖的姪女，自大傲慢的Carmelita Spats。

而她自然不會認得他，曾經於雪山上成群結隊的日子裡只有他知道她而她不知道面具下的他。

 

路燈孤立下，昏黃光暈劃出的狹窄國度之中，影子交疊。她像女王一般俯視入侵者地盯著他的臉看了半徜。空氣裡隔雜著一陣又一陣香水腐敗的味道和瘋狂舞會過後的餘音，眼裡透著迷離的酒意卻又突然顯得清醒，像夢醒一般她大笑起來：

 

「老天你長得跟我從前唸的那所寄宿學校裡那對窮酸的Quagmire雙胞胎孤兒一模一樣！你該不會是他們其中一個吧？哈哈哈哈！」

 

他一怔，他本以為她不可能認出他但她卻認出了他──並非他的另一個他與她。

 

「如果是的話那真是太棒了，自從那之後我一直找不到被他們更好欺負的對象呢！」

她笑得像是依舊沒有成長的童稚殘忍，而事實上她也從沒成長過。

他的胃間有蝴蝶拍起了翼。他所不知道的。他永不知道的。眼前的施害者提醒著又一段只屬於他最親近的人的痛苦回憶與受難日子。

 

她突然張手大喊：

「Cakesniffer！全世界的人都是Cakesniffers！！」

 

酒醉的女人轉身離開，回到舌邊與喉嚨裡那辛辣甘美的夢，高跟鞋的不規則清脆聲響伴隨著高音的笑聲消失於黑暗的街角裡。像傳說中墮落不起的幽靈一般四出詛咒他人。

 

而中了詛咒的他獨留於既冷又暖的路燈下，

突然忘了約會的時間、地點、理由。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2008.10.19  
> 就很想讓冷靜派的Quigley和公主病的Carmelita再碰頭，覺得這兩人會有很讚的火花。欺凌的部份也是我想試著觸及的地方。  
> 加嘉


End file.
